Rina Satō
|birthplace = Kitakyūshū, Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan|nationality = Japanese|children = 1|known for = A Certain Magical Index as Mikoto Misaka Sailor Moon Crystal as Rei Hino/Sailor Mars Persona 5 as Makoto Niijima|active = 2003-present|status = Active|Agent = Haikyo}} is a Japanese voice actress (seiyū) who works for Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society. Her zodiac sign is Taurus and her blood type is B. Rina's favorite hobby is Kyūdō (Japanese archery). Notable voice roles TV anime 2004: * Divergence Eve (Prim Snowlight) * Maria-sama ga Miteru (Tsutako Takeshima) * Maria-sama ga Miteru ~Haru~ (Tsutako Takeshima) 2005: * Best Student Council (Yukimi Itami) * Hell Girl (Yuka Kasuga) * D.C.S.S.: Da Capo Second Season (Munepi) * To Heart 2 (Yuki Kusakabe) * Fushigiboshi no Futagohime (Mia/Sophie) * Negima! Magister Negi Magi (Negi Springfield) * Mushishi (Io) 2006: * Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl (Natsuko Kameyama) * Coyote Ragtime Show (February) * Saru Get You -On Air- (Charu) * School Rumble (Kōsuke Ichijō, Ghost) * Magical Witch Punie-Chan (Tanaka Punie) * Zegapain (Mizusawa, Ostrova) * Tactical Roar (Flood) * Keitai Shojo (ONA) (Ayano Yamada) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer (Mudie Holcroft) * Tona-Gura! (Yji (child), Arisa Shidō) * Negima!? (Negi Springfield) * Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto (Yuyama Kakunojo) * Binchō-tan (anime) (Ren-tan) * Fushigiboshi no Futagohime Gyu! (Kyukyu/Sophie) 2007: * Hayate the Combat Butler (Shiori Makimura, Koutarou Azumamiya, Eight, Nadja Orumuzuto) * Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula (Mana Kamishiro) * Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora (Kozue) * Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica (Prinesca Yugiri) * Minami-ke (Haruka Minami) * Bamboo Blade (Satori Azuma) * Night Wizard The ANIMATION (Kureha Akabane) * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Kiyoh) 2008: * Kyōran Kazoku Nikki (Gekka Midarezaki) * Minami-ke: Okawari (Haruka Minami) * Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu (Shiina Amamiya) * Toaru Majutsu no Index (Mikoto Misaka) * Macademi Wasshoi! (Futaba Kirishima) * Time of Eve (Nagi) * Blade of the Immortal (Rin Asano) 2009: * Minami-ke : Okaeri (Haruka Minami) * Asu no Yoichi! (Ibuki Ikaruga) * Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th season (Tsutako Takeshima) * Kurokami : The Animation (Risa Yamada) * Toaru Kagaku no Railgun (Mikoto Misaka) * Zoku Natsume Yūjin Chō (Taki Tooru) * Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Ange Ushiromiya) 2010: * Mayoi Neko Overrun! (Satou) * Amagami (Kaoru Tanamachi) * Seikon no Qwaser (Yumie Hiragi) Video games ;2006: *True Tears (Katsura Yukishiro) ;2007: *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (Melhis Roythiers) *Otomedius (Aoba Anoa, Titi XIV) *Princess Maker 5 (Princess) ;2008: *12Riven (Maina) *Aoi Shiro (Nami) *Mana-Khemia 2: Ochita Gakuen to Renkinjutsushi-tachi (Liliane Vehlendorf) *Cross Edge (Mikoto Aiba, Liliane Vehlendorf) ;2009: *Amagami (Kaoru Tanamachi) *Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! (Negi Springfield) *Dengeki Gakuen RPG: Cross of Venus (Mikoto Misaka) *Daemon Bride Raphael/Gabriel/Yui Emelia Misukihara ;2010: *Neptune (Green Heart/Vert) Discography Singles * 2005-12-22: * 2006-07-28: Albums * 2005-03-25: * 2006-04-21: Sugar Sky * 2007-04-13: twin moon External links * *Rina Diary - Rina Satō's official blog. *Official profile Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Kitakyūshū ar:رينا ساتو ca:Rina Satō es:Rina Satō fr:Rina Satō ko:사토 리나 ja:佐藤利奈 ru:Сато, Рина zh:佐藤利奈 Category:Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society